Guiding Light
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: Not that she'd ever need a guiding light. She had a brilliance all of her own.  Fried/Mira drabble/fluff. First time with this pairing. :


**My first Mirajane x Fried fic. It's a drabble, and a bit fluffy, but I like it. They're just too cute! **

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. XD**

* * *

><p>When it's hard for him to see the light, <em>she<em> shows up and illuminates the way. Is there anything that she _can't_ do to save him? She's like his own personal angel, though many would have called her a demon back in her heyday. Somehow, her blue eyes and silver-white hair just draw his attention, becoming the main focal point of his gaze. She seems to make the entire guild glow, and he can't compare her to the sun because she's not so glaringly bright, but he can't compare her to the moon because he remembers that Shakespeare's Juliet says to 'swear not by the moon', so he decides that she glitters like the stars. Because really, Mirajane was that kind of woman.

Something about her completely defeats Fried Justine, and when she's smiling or laughing he can't take his eyes off her.

Sometimes Fried wonders why he feels this strongly for Mirajane. The 'Demon' Mirajane was the one who defeated him when Laxus tried to forcefully overtake Fairy Tail, and yet he can't help but admire her from afar. Bixlow, unfortunately notices sometimes and finds it fun to tease him, all of his Seith dolls imitating the words until Fried gets annoyed and worries that Mira might hear. When that happens, Bixlow and his five cohorts are all trapped inside a barrier inside which their voices are rendered useless.

Fried finds he enjoys doing this to Bixlow, and employs the action more and more often.

When Mira seeks him out for help on something, he's a servant to her will. Fried is taken in by her merest whim, doing whatever it is she asks him to without a moment's hesitation. He can't refuse that sweet, innocent face, even if he knows the demon that lurks behind those gorgeous blue eyes. And really, the way the woman bats her eyelashes just has him on edge almost every single time. Does she know just what she does to him with that expression?

Sometimes, he thinks she knows _exactly_ what she does to him, and enjoys seeing him squirm.

The leader of the Raijinshuu trio knows that Elfman has noticed his affections. And it's just as well that he know about it, because the poor green-haired man can't take hiding the feelings anymore. Fried just hopes that the white-haired man, Mirajane's very own brother, can forgive him for feeling this way for his sister. Because it's not going to stop anytime soon, and Fried knows it well. He's known it for at least a year now, and his own heart had been hinting at it for at least six months before. So really, it would be asking for forgiveness from Elfman, like he'd thought, because Fried most certainly wouldn't be asking his permission.

He also doesn't think beating up her brother would endear him to Mira in the least, so he desperately hopes Elfman understands.

And is it so bad that Fried thinks Mirajane is pretty damn sexy when she goes all Demon Mirajane on the enemy? Because really, hasn't anyone else in the guild noticed just how badass she is when she's like that? Are the other men in Fairy Tail just completely oblivious to the charm she emits when she's so cocky and confident and just so…un-Mirajane? Mira, the one most of them remember, is so sweet and charming, and then there's the Demon side of her that intimidates others. It still intimidates Fried, but just so long as he doesn't have to be on the receiving end of her fury ever again, he can love that side of her, too.

It's a good thing, because the first time he confesses is right after she's defeated an enemy in her Satan Soul and hasn't changed back yet.

She doesn't quite believe him until he kisses her.

Fried will never know what possessed him to do that, right after he first tells her that he loves her, but he'd also never want to change that. Really. After all, when Mirajane starts kissing him back, he doesn't have a care in the world.

Except for the fact that those demon claws really _hurt_.

"Mira, can you please change back now?"

He doesn't realize he'd asked this until the Demon smirks and hisses seductively into his ear, "What, aren't you a masochist?"

Fried never thought he was a masochist until he made out with the Demon Mirajane. And then he knew that he had to be a bit masochistic, because he couldn't think of anything he had ever liked _more_ than the feeling of her claws digging into his back, but then again, it was all right. Especially when sweet little Mira, even without having her Satan Soul active, turned out to be just a bit of a sadist, anyway.

But _damn it all_, she still glimmered like the starlight when she snuggled up next to him to fall asleep, and he would spend more than one night laying awake to watch her sleep.

Fried decides, for perhaps the billionth time, that this little _angel_ in his arms must be his guiding light. They wouldn't be here tonight, like this, if it weren't for her timely intervention when he was making all the wrong choices for the wrong reasons. Perhaps she was even his guardian angel, and if that were so he'd do his best to be hers and be her guiding light, too.

Not that she'd ever _need_ a guiding light. She had a brilliance all of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff. Pure fluff. But I couldn't resist, even though I should be working on my NaLu stories. XD<strong>


End file.
